


The Prince of Frogs

by PoppycockIsMyProvince



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppycockIsMyProvince/pseuds/PoppycockIsMyProvince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She wants fire, and Dorne sent her mud. You could make a poultice out of mud to cool a fever. You could plant seeds in mud and grow a crop to feed your children. Mud would nourish you, where fire would only consume you, but fools and children and young girls would choose fire every time."</p><p>AU, wherein Dany wanted to be the only one to consume anyone.<br/>And is mud is infinitely preferable to fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Frogs

 

He’s not fat, but is square and solidly built nonetheless.

He’s short too.

And the hair atop his head is not silver or gold, or red or black, but brown.

Brown like the like colour of the desert after rainfall.

Brown like the dirt that clings to the faces of her men.

Brown like the solemn eyes that meet hers without hesitation.

She asked for a king; and they sent her the Prince of Frogs.

But sweetness and sincerity lurks in Quentyn’s brown eyes.

And there’s something about the frankness to his face; the tense posture and discomfort when amongst others, yet the distinct lack of fear and admiration that brightens mud brown eyes when he’s before her children.

Dany thinks she wouldn’t mind being married to this Prince of Frogs.

After all, you can plant seeds in mud.

Mud nourishes you.

And at this moment, Dany thinks nothing is more appealing that prospect of growth and prosperity; rather than _smoke_ and _ashes_.


End file.
